


I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight

by idioticfangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Cute, Dog BB-8, Dog Chewbacca, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt of 'going to pick out colours for repainting the apartment'.The aftermath of a food fight, some family bonding and our two favourite Star Wars boys being goals in every way.





	I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight

Poe's apartment was in chaos.

Clanging seemed to erupt from every corner, centering around one room. As one got closer, carefully stepping over BB8, who had taken the smart option of retiring to his dog bed and staying there for the duration of this ordeal, you would notice the air getting heavier, filled with white particles that were suspended there and forced themselves into your eyes, as well as a sweet, cloying smell that seemed to coat the back of your throat.

What was happening?

Baking.

 

Inside the kitchen, Poe was threatening Finn with a spatula, pointing it at his throat in a way that could be slightly scary if his shoulders weren't shaking with barely suppressed laughter as he said, "One wrong move and I'll do it, I really will. I'll turn the oven off and then it won't be preheated. What are you - no, don't look at me, look at the scales! If you add even a gram too much butter, I'm out. I just can't work under these conditions!" He flipped his hair in a poor imitation of a sassy customer, and Finn groaned, desperately staring at the bowl.

"You're distracting me, you know. Han and Leia won't accept cookies that haven't had my full attention." But he, too, was laughing, shaking his head in amusement as he finished with the butter and moved on to vanilla extract.

"Hey, that's my job!" Poe swiped it off him, barging Finn out of the way as he moved to pour the vanilla extract into the teaspoon, and from there the bowl.

"Only so that you can lick it off the spoon when you're done," Finn watched as Poe got ready to do so, eyebrows raised in anticipation for the reaction. For a second it didn't seem he was going to get one, and then Poe grimaced, throwing the spoon down in disgust.

"You got the kind that tastes disgusting!"

Finn shrugged, hands splayed out as he responded innocently, "It's the best kind. For the baking, I mean."

Poe growled in animalistic rage, picking up the nearest weapon and waving it at Finn aggressively. Within seconds, the air around them was filled with a white smog of flour, and both were gagging.

"Stop!" Finn coughed, eyes streaming both from flour and from laughter, "We need that for the cookies!"

"You stop!" Poe replied, which seemed quite unfair to Finn as he wasn't actually doing anything, so he prepared to retaliate, grabbing a similar package and throwing it towards Poe.

"It tastes sweet!" Poe groaned, trying to remove the taste of icing sugar from his tongue, "That's even worse!" He put down the flour so that he could waft the sugar away from his face, but Finn merely took this opportunity to throw more at him, coating his hair and shirt.

"Oh, it's on," Poe's eyes narrowed, mouth widening into a smirk as he picked up the ultimate weapon. Eggs.

"Hey, now, don't be hasty," Finn put his hands up in mock surrender, backing away slowly, "take it easy, no need to get...eggcited." 

That pushed Poe over the edge. With one final roar, he threw himself forwards, and Finn skidded away towards the relative safety of the living room. Looking in desperation for a shield, he picked up BB8, holding the Corgi in front of him and pleading, "You wouldn't want to get egg in his fur now, would you? It would take so long to clean."

Poe stood there, clearly deliberating over whether it was worth the effort of cleaning a struggling BB8, before letting his shoulders slump in defeat. "Okay, you win. Put the dog down." Obediently, Finn placed BB8 back on the floor, laughing as he began licking some icing sugar off his trouser leg. He leaned in, preparing to make the truce official with a kiss, but Poe yelled, "Wait, I changed my mind!" And launched two eggs at him.

Finn acted on instict. He dived to the floor, taking a hit on the shoulder from one of the eggs but managing to weave out of the way of the second. There was a cracking sound, a moment of silence, and Finn was scrambling up to check the damage.

One of the walls was ruined, coated in an egg that had spread out from the blast site. Poe just stared at it, saying nothing, and Finn began to wonder if this had gone too far.

"Poe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I -" 

"Are you kidding?" Poe was stumbling over the words, "I hated the colour."

Slowly, they made eye contact. At first, they both managed to keep a straight face, but then Poe's mouth twitched, and that was too much for Finn. Like the floodgates had been blown open, he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he stumbled backwards. Immediately, Finn joined him, dropping onto the coach and doubling over as though ruining a wall was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him.

Once they had calmed down, Poe reached out to Finn, bringing him closer. "Are you okay," he asked gently, "you didn't get hurt hitting the floor?" 

"Nope," Finn grinned, shaking his head, "I'm all good. We should get back to baking, though."

Poe laughed, grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him out of the room, and past the kitchen. "We should get you out of that shirt." Finn glanced down, having forgotten about the egg stain on it, "Wouldn't want you getting ill."

"Ill? I'm not in the habit of licking my shirts, you know!" But Finn allowed himself to be taken to Poe's room, shutting the door behind them as they entered.

"Now -" whatever else Poe wanted to say was muffled against Finn's mouth, Finn's hands clutching at his hair to bring them closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other and Poe was pushing back against Finn, both of them shuffling backwards until Finn could fall onto the bed with a soft whump, hands moving from Poe's hair to cradle his face so that he didn't get jostled from the impact.

They stayed there, Poe on Finn's chest, kissing and laughing and laughing while kissing, until they noticed an annoying, incessant noise that may have been going on for a while. Dazed, and distracted by watching Finn's lips, Poe pulled away, trying to place it.

"SHIT!" He ran for the door, Finn following suit as they yanked it open and began to frantically apologise to whoever had been ringing the doorbell for God only knows how long.

"About time!" Rey stood on the top step, arms folded, "What were you two up to that you couldn't open the damn - what happened to you?" 

Poe looked down at Finn, who still had an alarming amount of egg shell and juice on his shirt, and then at himself, where some of it had been transferred.

"Uh...food fight?"

Rey tutted, pushing past them and into the apartment to see more of the carnage. She took in the ruined wall with a perfectly raised eyebrow, before muttering, "At least the colour was horrible."

"Yeah," Finn hadn't even noticed Poe leave, but he was back with a fresh t-shirt on, "we're gonna go shopping tomorrow and find another colour."

"We are?" This was the first Finn had heard of it, but Poe nodded confidently.

"You'd better," Rey sighed, "Poe makes terrible colour choices. Someone needs to be there to limit the destruction." Finn nodded obediently, looking between Poe and Rey before excusing himself by going back to Poe's room for a shirt.

"So," Rey smirked at Poe the second Finn was out of earshot, "are you gonna ask him?"

"Yeah, yeah," Poe waved off the question, "I will. Stop hounding me."

Rey looked ready to say something more, but Finn bounded back into view, and Poe spun to face him with a look of mock anger. "My shirt? How many shirts do you have stored here, and you're wearing mine?" Finn didn't look even slightly ashamed, doing a twirl as if to show it off before saying,

"I think it suits me."

"Stop showing off that you have a better body than me," Poe grumbled, but any more complaints were kissed away.

"So," Rey interrupted after leaving a suitably long pause for PDA, "about those cookies." The two looked at each other guiltily. "Yeah, I thought as much. That's why I brought," she lifted up a plastic bag that they hadn't even noticed she was holding, "a second set of ingredients! Let's get going!"

It took longer to clean the kitchen from the aftermath of the food fight than it did to make the cookies, although that may be partially due to the fact that Rey had decided 'I didn't do it, I'm not cleaning it', and had instead gone to play with BB8, producing a dog toy from the bag and exclaiming, "This is why I'm your favourite, isn't it? Isn't it? Good boy," in a sickeningly cute voice. Not that one less person made too much of a difference, but the lack of Rey meant that no-one stopped Poe from slamming Finn into every surface he could for a kiss every five minutes. In the end, however, the cookies weren't too bad, some copiously covered in icing to hide their sins, but all perfectly edible.

Desserts ready, BB8 in his harness and under strict orders to not annoy Chewbacca no matter how tempting it was, the group was on its way to the monthly dinner at Han and Leia's.

 

"Come in!" Leia greeted them 0.5 seconds after knocking, stepping aside with an easy grace to let BB8 barrel in and extending her arm into the hallway behind her, "It's so nice to see you. One moment," the smile never left her face as she stepped further into the house and hollered, "Han! They're here! Stop acting like you own more than one shirt and just come down!" True to her predictions, Han jolted down the stairs in the same outfit as always, grinning at his wife.

"You're the boss," he winked, shaking his head as soon as her head was turned, "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Leia tutted, but went into the kitchen agreeably enough, producing some dishes as the rest sat down at their usual seats. "You can ignore the Dauphinoise potatoes by the way, Han did them, you know how antsy he gets if he doesn't have something to do and he was getting under my feet always offering help, and I don't know how but he probably messed them up, so," Han complained under his breath about being unappreciated, so Poe took a large helping of the potatoes, slopping them down on his plate. "On your head be it," Leia smiled, returning to her running commentary of what everything was and insisting that everyone pile their plates until they could hardly see each other over them.

"So, Finn," she directed her attention to him the second she sat down, "anything new in your life?" Rey's eyes widened as she gave an almost impercetible shake of her head, but before Finn could swallow his confusion (and sausage) and say anything, Poe jumped in with,

"Did I tell you I had the craziest passenger last week? He was so mad, kept demanding to see the pilot even though, hello, we were flying and I was needed, nearly knocked the door down, and the hostess was screaming and -" he continued in this fashion, words spoken too fast and too overexaggerated and slightly longer than needed, so that by the time he was finished Leia had moved her questions onto Rey, and the moment - whatever it had been - was passed.

 

"Thanks again, Leia, Han, the dinner was wonderful."

"Even the potatoes!" Rey chimed in with a cheeky grin, before being enveloped in a hug by the both of them. Farewells said, the three departed, and went back to the eggy apartment for a final coffee before saying goodnight to Rey.

"I should go," Finn checked his watch and winced at the time, yawning, "it's getting late."

"It's already late," Poe finished washing up and came behind him, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist and leaning his head into the crook of his shoulder, "Just stay. You have everything you need right here."

"Well, I do have you here, so..."

"Aw, that's sweet. I actually meant a toothbrush, but I prefer your version." 

Finn laughed, turning to press a kiss into Poe's head before muttering something along the lines of 'you're cute.'

"Also..." Poe slipped his hands, still cold from the washing up, under Finn's shirt, snickering as Finn yelped.

When they both eventually fell asleep, holding onto each other so tight that it was hard to tell which limb was whose, Finn stared at the ceiling for a while, listening to the sound of Poe snoring slightly and dreading the idea of going back to his, even for a few days. 

Then he turned, brushing some hair out of Poe's face and seeing how peaceful he looked, and pushed the thoughts away, choosing instead to be happy to be here.

 

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Poe was like a kid on Christmas, practically bouncing as he shook Finn awake.

"What?" Finn slurred, checking the time and groaning. It was 10:30, technically a reasonable time to get up, but it was a weekend and he was so comfy. "Five more minutes?" This usually turned into an extra half hour, at least, but apparently today Poe was not in a lenient mood.

"Nope! We've got stuff to do."

"Like?"

"Going shopping for paint," he sing-songed, as though this was an activity that one would ever celebrate. Finn buried his head in a pillow and wondered if he really, really, wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

"I made pancakes," Poe whispered into his ear, making Finn shiver, and he realised that yes, he did.

 

The two of them had been staring at paint for so long that Finn's eyes were blurring over. Employees had been leaving them alone ever since they had a ten minute discussion about which shade of magenta they preferred, and then, just as the grateful worker had been prepared to get them a tin, both simultaneously remembered that they hated magenta.

"I think this," Finn held up a cream colour."

"Boring," Poe snorted, responding by shoving a lime green one into his hands.

"I will throw up," Finn countered, picking up an orange one and inspecting it.

"Too like an old folk's home," Poe took the can and put it - Finn winced - in the wrong place. "This is it. This is the one!" Holding a can of paint with the name 'Pantone' like it was Simba from The Lion King, Poe grinned in excitement.

Fin studied the brown-green mash-up of his nightmares and shook his head emphatically. "Never in a million years will I let you buy that."

Poe gasped, splaying one hand on his chest and looking offended. "Are you insulting my choices? Are they not good enough for you? After everything we've gone through, you hate me for the colour I like!" He smiled, watching as Finn grew more and more embarrassed by his show.

"People are watching!" Finn hissed, his face going red but his eyes sparkling with mirth. "You know what," he threw his hands in the air in an act of exhasperation, "I give up. Ruin your living room if you want, I don't live there."

Poe's eyes bulged, looking like he was trying to hold himself back before he blurted, "But you could!"

"Huh?"

"If you wanted, I mean."

"Could...what?"

"Live with me. Move in." Finn stared at Poe for a second, gobsmacked, so he desperately prattled on, "You know, you already have loads of stuff there, and it's bigger, and BB8 loves you, and it means I won't have to worry about you driving home late, and -"

"You want me there for the logistics?" Finn was teasing him, and they both knew it, so Poe let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Finn's.

"Mainly I want you there so I can wake up to you every day, but sure. I really do worry about you driving home late, you know." 

Finn leaned forward, crossing the small distance so that their lips could touch in a chaste kiss. "I want that too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. On one condition,"

"What's that?"

Finn took the can of Pantone and placed it back on the shelf. "Absolutely not that colour."

 

When they got back to the apartment, paint can in hand, Han, Leia and Rey were waiting for them.

"Finally," was all that Han said, but he ruffled Finn's hair affectionately as he did so. The other two seemed to share his feelings, chastisting Poe for taking so damn long, but eventually yelling their congratulations and dragging the two into one group hug.

"Now," Leia said, "let's paint that wall."

 

Maybe it took hours of painting, and maybe BB8 got covered in paint and left pawprints all over the house, but those hours were filled with laughter and fun, and in the end the electric blue wall looked even better than anyone had imagined. So, Finn thought, as he looked around at a house that was now also his own, he could get used to this.

As he lay next to Finn in bed, head on his chest so that he could hear his heartbeat, Poe smiled. He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this! Sorry for the hiatus guys, hope you can forgive me


End file.
